


Of Arcade Games and Killing Dinosaurs

by hauntedaffair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arcades, Dorks, Friendship, Gaming, I wrote this for a competition ok, M/M, gotta keep it pg, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedaffair/pseuds/hauntedaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is pissed at how slow the queue is moving, and so is Levi. </p><p>The solution: playing Jurassic Park in the arcade together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Arcade Games and Killing Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for some Commonwealth essay competition and the prompt was: ‘We’re a good partnership, you and I!’ Technically I should've written about sports or some shit but I submitted this fanfic instead because why not, right? 
> 
> And guess what? I fucking won a silver award. Hell has frozen over. 
> 
> Hope you guys this short and very lame oneshot!

Eren huffed in annoyance and glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time. He was starting to get crotchety while waiting in line for the newly released _Jurassic Park: The Lost World_ arcade game. He had been waiting twenty minutes for his turn and the line didn’t seem to be getting any shorter – much to his disappointment. There were two more players before him, and they were both single players. Eren groaned when the young boy finally left the machine and the next person in line (another young boy with a buzz cut) excitedly stepped forward. Tapping his foot impatiently, Eren averted his gaze to a bunch of squealing teenage girls at the claw machine. His eyes widened in anticipation as the claw started to close around the pink, stuffed rabbit in three, two-

“Stop.”

The brunette yelped in surprise, frantically searching for the source of noise. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and Eren looked down, puzzled. An attractive man of short stature with a neat, black undercut stood in front of him and to say he was furious was an understatement. He was positively _fuming_. Stormy grey eyes bored into his turquoise ones and Eren visibly flinched, wondering about what he did to aggravate the man. The shorter of the two must have noticed Eren’s confusion, because he scowled, eyebrows furrowing even more. 

“Your tapping was annoying me.” The man explained impassively in a clipped tone.

Eren’s face lit up in realization before blushing and mumbled an apology, hesitantly giving the man a slight bow. The raven barely acknowledged the apology, turning on his heel and faced the machine once again. Clearly, he had been waiting to try out the new game for a really long time, seeing how irritable the man seemed to be. However, Eren, being _Eren_ , was not quite done yet. He cheekily tapped the shorter man on the shoulder, making the latter spin around sharply and grind out a grumpy “what”. 

“I’m Eren!” He chirped, trying to start a decent conversation. 

“I couldn’t care less.” The man shrugged Eren off and rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, this did not faze Eren. In fact, it just made him more determined to get to know this mysterious stranger. 

“So, how long have you been waiting?” Eren tried again, this time with a lot more confidence. 

“Close to thirty minutes. Regrettably, one sixth of my time had to be spent with a brat like you.” 

“Well, I’m sorry _sir_ – ”

“Levi.” 

“What?”

The man frowned at Eren before shaking his head and taking a deep breath. 

“Levi. That’s my name.” 

Eren’s grin widened and he beamed at the man, eyes sparkling in excitement. 

“I’m Eren!” He repeated, but with a more genuine smile as compared to before. 

“I know, kid.” Levi massaged his temples. He was starting to regret talking to Eren, but something about the brunette made it difficult to not do so. 

“Hey, Levi! I have a brilliant idea.” Eren exclaimed, taking a step forward and leaning down to look at Levi in the eye. 

“Splendid.” The shorter man immediately took a step back to put some distance between Eren and himself. 

“Let’s play it in multiplayer mode.” Eren hopefully scanned the man’s face for signs of agreement, of delight, of –

But all he got was a snappy, “No.” as a reply. 

Eren threw his hands up in defeat and hurriedly latched onto Levi’s arm, shaking it with vigor. “Aw, come _on_ Levi, do it for the queue.” Eren pouted and waved Levi’s arm around, much to the latter’s chagrin. Noticing how Levi still had a disinterested look plastered on his face, Eren proceeded to whine and plead like a five year old. It was starting to tick Levi off and he clenched his teeth to suppress an angry outburst. To make matters worst, Eren was beginning to cause a scene. Who wouldn’t be surprised to see a lanky teenager clinging onto an unimpressed, enraged adult; and they were both queuing up for a _Jurassic Park ___arcade game. Suddenly, Eren abruptly ceased his whining and he became eerily silent. This made Levi raise a perfectly plucked eyebrow and just as he was about to question the other man, Eren interrupted his thoughts with a sibilant hiss.

“For the queue, Levi. Think about the people waiting in line - do what’s right for the people, humanity.” 

Levi’s pupils glazed over, his eyes growing larger in size as Eren’s words echoed in his ears. It haunted him like a mantra – after all, he wasn’t awarded with the title “Humanity’s Strongest” (by his group of friends) for nothing. Levi’s clouded gaze began to clear up, and he quickly regained his composure, shaking his head a few times. 

“Alright,” Levi hastily cleared his throat and repeated in a louder voice, “alright, I’ll play _Jurassic Park_ with you. But only because it’s for the good cause of humanity.”  
If possible, Eren’s lips curled into an even broader and blinding smile; but honestly, it just hurt poor Levi’s sensitive eyes. 

Petra was highly amused. She had just placed another line of tokens into the drawer when her ears picked up a high-pitched whine followed by some grumbling and more fervent whispering. 

Curious, she looked up from her position behind the counter and saw two men standing in front of the _Jurassic Park_ arcade machine. One was a lanky brunette while the other was a grumpy looking raven, who was about a head shorter. They made a comedic pair, and Petra couldn’t help but giggle at both the difference in height and personality. She failed to contain a snort when the brunette practically threw himself at the raven and started to annoy him. 

A soft “Excuse me, miss” made her get back to her job, collecting a bunch of tokens from a boy with a buzz cut and handing him a toy car, which he took happily. Petra smiled as the boy left and the smile turned into a full chuckle when she heard frantic cries of “Kill the T-Rex you idiot! Cover me right now, brat!” and “Oh my God there are thousands of Velociraptors help me Levi!” 

As she continued watching her current source of entertainment, she realized that both men made a pretty good team, despite being at each other’s throats. The brunette would ruthlessly rush forward and kill anything in sight while the raven would take out the dinosaurs from a distance. Surprisingly, they were the first team to make it to the final round of the game and a deafening roar from the people watching the men play (as well as the brunette) indicated that the team had completed the game. The taller of the two slammed his gun into the holster and ecstatically picked the raven up from the ground and spun him around. The raven remained unfazed, although a light blush dusted his cheeks. 

Unfortunately, Petra had to tend to awaiting customers and busied herself with another handful of tokens and prizes. She was counting some cash when she heard a boisterous voice of a young man, and she instantaneously glanced up in anticipation. 

“ – and you totally killed the Spinoaurus with ease, Levi, like how did you do that? At least we set a new high score of nine hundred and fifty points! I’d like to see people try to beat tha – ” 

The raven unceremoniously slammed a very long line of tokens on the counter, startling both the brunette (effectively stopping him mid-sentence) and Petra herself. 

“Exchange this bunch of expensive paper for a fluffy, rainbow unicorn for this brat over here.” The raven gestured towards the flustered brunette, his tone cold and curt.  
Petra nodded in acknowledgment and turned around to face the shelf of prizes, her back obstructing the pair from seeing her grin. 

“Oh, sure! By the way, both of you played really well together. That’s quite some chemistry between you guys.” Petra exclaimed, winking at the brunette as she handed the stuffed toy to him. 

The brunette cradled the toy unicorn in his arms and swiveled around to face the raven. “See! The two of us make a great team, admit it.” 

The raven clicked his tongue and thumped the other on the back. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s go grab a quick bite, kid.” 

The whit of surprise on the brunette’s face was quickly replaced by a dazzling beam and he grabbed the shorter man’s wrist, pulling him towards the exit of the store. On their way out, Petra heard a small portion of their conversation that made her coworkers question if she was high from taking weed (which wasn’t the case at all). 

“Be my arcade partner for life, Levi!” 

“Whatever floats your boat, Eren.” 

“You float my boat.” 

A snort. 

“Brat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was lame.
> 
> Tumblr: senpai-chan-san.tumblr.com


End file.
